The Perfect Weasley Family
by Darksaber3434
Summary: Takes place after my prequel short chapter story Expect the Unexpected. George has asked Sabrina to marry him and she accepted and now they decide to tell the family.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **DarkSaber3434

**Title: **The Perfect Weasley Family

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters that are mentioned in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot line and I own the OC (Own Character) Sabrina Keira Solo. I would to thank once again my Beta reader Haley a.k.a. Jazz for doing a wonderful job on my story once again. Once again girl you rock even though you have been busy enjoying your summer and I understand completely that you have to have a little patience when it comes to Beta reading other people's stories. I hope you guys enjoy this because I had a lot of fun writing it.

**Setting:** Takes place after my prequel short chapter story Expect the Unexpected. George has asked Sabrina to marry him and she accepted and now they decide to tell the family. Before they tell the family, Sabrina finds herself having second thoughts about the wedding.

* * *

**Chapter One: Exciting News**

Sabrina Solo and her fiancé George Weasley arrived at the Burrow a quarter till seven. George could smell food being prepared and he also noticed his mother had enough plates set out to feed the entire Weasley family.

Sabrina could smell a nice stew being cooked along with fresh baked bread and chocolate cake. "Apparently your mum read my stomach."

George smirked and leaned in to nuzzle Sabrina's neck and said, "I told her to make the cake for a special occasion."

Sabrina smiled. "I am glad you did tell her," she said. "Your sister has been giving me her knowing look since I walked into the door."

"Don't worry about her sweetie," he said as he led her into the kitchen and pulled up a chair for her to sit in and he sat down beside her.

Soon the family arrived in the kitchen to eat. As soon as everyone was served their food, George stood up and cleared his throat. "We have an announcement to make."

The entire family looked over at George as Sabrina stood up and he wrapped his arms around her and held her hand. "Sabrina and I are engaged," he said with a smile. Sabrina smiled when George grabbed her hand and showed her diamond ring to everyone.

"This is so wonderful!" Molly beamed as she clapped her hands together and she hugged her son and Sabrina.

"Congratulations!" chorused various voices at the table.

"Now you are an official member of the Weasley clan," piped Charlie.

Sabrina glared at Charlie and playfully smacked him on the arm. "Actually I have always considered myself part of this family ever since the first summer of our third year when George invited me to stay for the summer," she said as she kissed George on the cheek.

"So when did you two get engaged and why didn't you tell us sooner?" Molly questioned as she put her hands on her hips.

"I just proposed to her last night," George answered.

"It was very sweet too," Sabrina beamed. "He had fireworks and written in smoke was his proposal. At first I thought I was seeing things and then he asked and I accepted."

"We have known each other since our third year at Hogwarts even though we started dating at the end of our third year," George added.

"George has always been there for me through everything," she said as she smiled at George and he kissed her. "Even though we have had a few rough patches we have always come through in the end."

"So when is the wedding?" Fleur asked as she looked at George and Sabrina.

"We have not set a date yet," George said. "We want to get everything in order first before we set a date."

"Of course you shouldn't rush into this sort of thing," Molly said. "Arthur and I got married a month after we were engaged. Marriage is very big commitment."

"Especially if you plan on having children later on," Fleur concluded.

Sabrina smiled and then excused herself to go to the bathroom. Ten minutes later she went outside to the garden and started to de-gnome.

George was finishing up his desert and noticed Sabrina was not back and he excused himself from the table and found his twin brother Fred sitting in the living room. "Have you seen Sabrina?" he asked.

"I think she is out in the garden," Fred answered. "She is probably hiding to avoid Mum and Fleur."

"Why would she be doing that?" George asked as he looked at Fred.

"Let's see Forge maybe it has something to do with the fact that Mum and Fleur keep bringing up the subject about children," Fred replied with a cheeky smirk.

"I am going to go talk to her," George said as he went to the garden.

"De-gnoming Mum's garden, are you?" he asked when he was close enough to slip his arms around her waist from behind. "She already loves you more than the rest of us; no need to suck up now."

The young witch whirled around in his arms. "I wasn't trying to-"

"I know," he told her, kissing her forehead softly. "It was just a joke. It's cold out here, you should be inside."

Sabrina shook her head. "I do not want to be in there. Can't we just go home _please_?" she asked with something close to a whine in her voice. "We could get that ice cream you like and just cuddle up in front of the fire. What do you say? Please can't we do that?"

George sighed as he tilted his head back. "Is this because of the ring and all this talk of babies?"

Sabrina nodded. "That and if I have to hear another story about how long your Mum was in labor with Charlie or you and Fred I think I am going to scream."

George laughed and said, "Give her a break, love. She is just excited that's all."

"I'm serious, George," she said as she looked up at him. "What if I can't have children? You see my Mum couldn't have any more children after she had her hysterectomy about two years after Alice and I were born."

George stroked her hair and said, "If we can't have kids we can always adopt. Mum and Dad would treat them just the same. I think you are forgetting something."

"What might that be, love?" she asked.

"Before Harry even proposed to Ginny Mum always considered him part of the Weasley family," George said.

Sabrina smiled and said, "True." She turned around to face George. "Do you want to have kids later on in the future?"

"Yes I would like to have children, but only when _we _are both ready to settle down," George said. "We can have two, three, four, five-"

Sabrina gasped and smacked George playfully on his shoulder. "We can have two," she said. "If they are twins that's all you're getting from me."

George grinned. "That works just fine for me, love."

Sabrina smiled and kissed George passionately under the moonlight in the garden until Charlie spotted them and said, "Oi! Lovebirds! Go get a room."

Sabrina growled at Charlie and sent a bat bogey hex flying his way and George's jaw dropped. "When did you learn how to do wandless magic?"

"My Mum taught my sister and Alice taught me," Sabrina explained. "We just never did it in front of everyone."

_**Did you like it? Then please hit the pretty little Review button! This is my first time writing up a romance like love scene. Reviews mean more inspiration to write and I love getting feedback from my viewers.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: These are the Moments**

A few months passed and it was raining two days before the wedding. Everyone was excited. Sabrina laid on the bed she and George shared. George walked in, sliding his eyes across her body very appreciative of her dark blue tank to and matching shorts. He lay beside her taking the elastic waist band and snapping it playfully against her waist.

Sabrina smiled in her sleep and snuggled up closer to George and smirked. He nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Sabrina."

An answering groan was the only reaction he received and so George rolled his eyes and tried a different, more sure-fire way of waking up his wife to be. He kissed her. He started with her forehead, then her cheeks, then her nose, and finally her lips, teasing her into awakening.

"George," she whimpered, twisting slightly so that she could meet his lips more easily.

"That would be me, my darling angel," George mumbled against her mouth, grinning though he knew she could not understand him. He reluctantly pulled away and grinned at Sabrina. "It is time to get up."

"Mm-hmm," she murmured sleepily. "I like waking up this way."

"Thought you might," George replied, unable to resist the smugness he felt. "Everyone does."

Sabrina opened one eye open and saw the grin on his face, understanding immediately that he was teasing her. He expected her to get upset. Well, _she_ would show him. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is this how you wake Fred up?"

"So what if it is?" George asked with great indignity as he blushed deeply.

Sabrina laughed. "Feeling light in the loafers, George?" she teased.

"Hey!" George cried and then he pounced on her.

Sabrina laughed and then George smirked and gently brushed his lips against her and she nipped playfully at his.

Thunder clappedoutside and Sabrina jumped up. George wrapped his arms around her and cooed. "It's all right. It's just thunder."

"I know what it is," she protested with her hands on her hips. "I just did not know it was thundering because I was sleeping peacefully."

George smirked and pulled Sabrina closer to him and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied as she smiled, wrapping her arms around George's neck and returned the passionate kiss she received from him, pinning him down on the bed and removing his shirt.

George smiled as Sabrina kissed him and he pulled of her tank top. He kissed her neck then her chest and stomach.

Sabrina stifled a giggle when he did that. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"That feels nice," she said as she sighed.

George smirked at her. "I am glad you think it feels good," he said to her as he rolled over so he was on top of her.

George pulled her shorts down and kissed her on the stomach again. He moved up to her lips and kissed her again on them. "You still taste good...so what do you want to do?" he asked her.

Sabrina smiled and wrapped her arms around George's neck and kissed him back. She slipped out of her pants and pulled his pants down. She leaned her forehead against his and kissed him.

"I do not know," she said. "What do you want to do to?"

George smiled and got out of his pants as he kissed her. "Oh you know what I want to do." He smirked and pulled a cover over them.

Sabrina smirked and said, "I figured that. Now we have done this in just about every place there is."

She kissed him passionately on the lips as her fingers intertwined with his long red hair.

George laughed some and kissed her again. "Almost every place? We have not tried our new bed yet."

"I know." Sabrina laughed as she raised herself up and kissed him on the lips. Her silky bra pulled down some.

George smirked at her unclasped the hooks and threw it across the room and kissed her chest.

"Come here, George," she whispered as she reached for him. George playfully pounced on her and splayed his hands over her stomach, making her giggle. He leaned down and pressed a kiss just above her belly button.

Sabrina smacked him playfully and asked, "I thought you like feisty women?" She kissed him on the lips passionately.

George smirked as he kissed her and bit her neck softly. "Yeah I like feisty women...and _you_ fit that area perfectly." He winked at her.

Sabrina smirked when George bit her neck. "I know I fit that area," she said. "That's only because I know how much it turns you on."

She playfully bit his ear playfully and trailed her lips to his lips.

George shook his head and said, "Sabrina, you are feisty either way."

He laughed some and laid his head on her shoulder. George closed his eyes, falling asleep in her arms.

Sabrina smiled and stroked George's hair. "So much for fun," she said as she laughed and laid her head on his back. "You are supposed to be holding me."

George smirked and laughed. "I win this time. You hold me," he told her.

Sabrina smirked and said, "Fine you win and I will hold you. I like holding you." She kissed him and then she fell asleep.

A few hours later Sabrina woke up and she rolled George off of her and she climbed out of the bed and ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed her silky blue robe that reached her knees that had a short split down each side.

She was starting to have second thoughts about marrying George. She knew she loved him more than anything in the world, but she needed was her family to there to see her marry the man of her dreams. Would they have approved of her marrying George?

_Of course they would approve,_ said a voice in her head. _Why else would you have said yes when George proposed to you? _

Sabrina stood out over their veranda and she grabbed the handles of the railing and looked across the yard. It was cool outside and it was dark, but the stars were shining bright and the wind blew.

George reached up a bit in his sleep and did not feel Sabrina there under him.

"Sabrina?" George called, standing up.

No reply came and George frowned as she looked around and saw her standing on the veranda. He walked out there with her and put his arms around her from behind. He put his chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck. "What's wrong babe?"

Sabrina felt George put his arms around her from behind and put his chin on her shoulder and kiss her neck. She snuggled back in his arms and wiped her eyes. "I couldn't sleep."

"Why?" he asked as he stroked Sabrina's hair, waiting patiently for her to tell him what was bothering her.

When Sabrina did not say anything, George sighed softly. _She must be having second thoughts about the wedding,_ he thought. To ease into the conversation, George stroked her hair and asked gently, "Were you having second thoughts about the wedding?"

"Something like that, but not in the way you may be thinking," she said as she sighed. "Your whole family is going to be there and…well my family won't be there."

"Listen to me," George said as he turned Sabrina around and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Mum and Dad did not invite the entire Weasley clan for the wedding."

"They didn't?" she asked as she looked at George with a puzzled look on her face.

George smiled and said, "No, because Mum did not want to make you feel uncomfortable. Dad wanted to invite everyone, but Mum would not have it."

Sabrina smiled and George was happy to see her smile. "Anything else you would like to get out in the open?"

Sabrina shook her head and George kissed her passionately. "How about I take your mind off things?" he asked with a cheeky smile as he wiggled his eyebrows together at her.

Sabrina smiled and wrapped her arms around George and kissed him back. "Okay you can do that," she said as she smiled and kissed him passionately.

George smirked when she said he could distract her. He lifted her up and put her on the railing of the veranda and kissed her again. "Okay one good distraction coming up." He smiled and kissed her, sliding off her robe some as he did.

Sabrina smiled when George picked her up and sat her on the veranda. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. She let him slide her robe off some.

"I am glad I have you around," she said as she kissed him back. "I love you so much," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

George kissed Sabrina back just as passionate. "I am so glad we met," he said to her. "I love you too." He kissed her again, laughing when the baby kicked. George ran his hand up Sabrina's leg and under her gown. He kissed her neck some. "So, out here...or do you wanna go to the bed?" he asked her.

Sabrina felt George run his hand up her leg and under her robe. "I am not wearing anything under this except for my underwear," she said with a cheeky smirk as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Bed, couch, doesn't matter to me as long as I am with you." She kissed him passionately on the lips and the wind blew her hair back.

George smirked at her. "Yeah I can feel," he said to her, continuing to rub her leg. He popped the band on her underwear and laughed some. "Well it doesn't matter to me as long as we're together for sure," he said to her, kissing her on the lips. He then kissed her on the neck as he continued to slide her robe down.

Sabrina smirked when George popped her underwear and kissed him back and let her lips trail down his neck. "This is nice," she said as she let him slide her robe down. The wind blew and she shivered and she caught her robe before it fell off and she draped it back over her shoulders.

"It's cold out here," she said and the wind blew her hair back.

George let her kiss his neck and smiled. He ran his hands up her back. When she said she was cold, he smirked and picked her up. "Come on," he said, going in the room with her.

George sat her on the bed and kissed her again. He started to pull her bra off as he did.

Did you like it? Then hit the pretty little Review button! This is my first time writing up a romance like love scene. Reviews means more inspiration to write and I love getting feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Comfort **

George laid on top of Sabrina and said, "You are so sexy," he said to her as he wrapped his arms around her when she climbed back on him. He ran his hands up her back softly and kissed her again.

Sabrina smirked as George wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand up her back. "I love it when you do that," she said softly, looking into his blue eyes and her dark brown eyes sparkled as she flicked her wand to dim the lights and laid her head on his shoulder.

George smirked at her and nuzzled her neck. "I know you do." He looked in her eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful," he said to her as he kissed her again. When she laid her head on his shoulder, he put his hand on her leg and rubbed it while wrapping both of her legs around his waist.

"I love you Sabrina Keira Solo Weasley," he said to her in her ear.

Sabrina smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, George Weasley," she said as she kissed him and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

George looked at Sabrina when she fell asleep. "Hey," he said, poking her. "I thought we were gonna…" He sighed and held her close. He closed his eyes and kept his arms wrapped around her as he went to sleep too.

Sabrina smiled and felt George poke her and then she woke up and said, "Hey wake up."

She began to tickle him under his arms and laughed. "I like tickling you," she said as the baby kicked.

George started laughing when Sabrina tickled him. "I know you do," he said to her, tickling her. "I like tickling you too babe." He kissed her on the neck.

Sabrina smirked and tried to suppress a giggle, but it came out anyway. "I know you enjoy tickling me," she said through her laughter. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and the cover fell off her.

George smirked and kissed her back when the covers fell off of her and kissed her chest again. "Or is it that _I_ enjoy touching you?" He smirked at her and ran his hands down her back to her butt.

Sabrina smirked let George kiss her and laughed when he said that. "Maybe it's both," she said as she ran her fingers down his chest and then back in his hair. "I love touching you." She kissed him. "You can't keep your hands off me," she teased as she kissed his nose.

George smirked at her as she ran her hands up his chest. "You can't keep your hands off me either." He kissed her again. "And you're right I can't keep my hands off you." He kissed her again on the neck.

Sabrina smiled and said, "True." She kissed him again.

George flashed Sabrina a cheeky grin. "You know I am getting you back," he told her. "Though I think you will like it."

He smirked as he kissed her on the neck then her chest and stomach. "Now we are even." He laughed and kissed her again, pulling the covers over them again.

Sabrina laughed and said, "Hey no fair." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Can't blame me for trying. Oh...I like that." She kissed him back and let her lips trail down his neck and down his chest. "You still smell like me." She moved back to his lips.

George laughed and kissed her. "I guess I can't," he told her laughing.

Then George smelled her. "Yeah I do smell like you, but I like that a lot," he told her as he sucked on her neck. "I love you Sabrina." George looked deeply into her eyes. "I really do...I am glad you are going to be my wife." He kissed her again. "I am lucky to have fallen in love with someone as good as you."

Sabrina smiled and turned on her side and looked at George. She stroked his cheek with her hand.

"I am glad you feel that way," she said as she kissed him. "I love you too with all my heart."

George smiled at Sabrina. "I am happy you feel the same way." He kissed her hard on the lips. "I am so glad we can spend the rest of lives together." He smiled at her and held her tightly as he yawned. "Let's get some sleep," he said as he leaned over to kiss her and Sabrina wrapped her arms around George's waist and fell asleep.

Did you like it? Then hit the pretty little Review button! This is my first time writing up a romance like love scene. Reviews means more inspiration to write and I love getting feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Perfect Wedding**

The sun was shining brightly in the mid afternoon sky. It was a warm spring day and it was also the perfect day to have a wedding outside the Burrow of the Weasley homestead.

Sabrina was checking her reflection in the stand up mirror, adding on the finishing touches. Sabrina's wedding dress was beautiful. It was a simple pure white satin silk and the gown reached all the way down to her feet.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Molly whispered as she gave Sabrina a careful hug so her gown would not get wrinkled.

Sabrina twirled around in her dress and smiled. "Thank you so much for allowing us to have our wedding here, Molly," she said.

"Oh, you are certainly welcome," Molly replied with a smile on her face. "Need some help with your veil?"

"Yes, please," she said as she handed the veil to Molly. The matriarch placed the veil on Sabrina's head and adjusted it to where it would not fall off during the ceremony. Molly checked her watch and it was ten minutes to three.

"We better get a move on," Molly said as she led Sabrina out of the house.

The backyard was filled with friends and family even though the wedding did not begin for another fifteen minutes. Ornamenting everything were white ribbons and little pink roses, the two colors Sabrina wished to be used for the wedding. The weather was perfect with the sun shining bright in the afternoon sky.

Both rows of seats were full with friends and family. Sabrina poked her head out the door of the as she scanned the area with Fred and Bill following behind her. She saw Charlie waiting on the spot where she was supposed to be led down the center walkway to meet her groom.

_I wish you all could be here to see this perfect wedding, Alice, _Sabrina thought to herself as she blinked back the tears that were threatening to come out as Bill headed out the door to find him a seat.

Sabrina suddenly just stood there frozen in her spot. Her brain was telling her feet to move, but her legs simply did not want to move. _Great, _she thought. _What a lovely time to get cold feet on the day of my perfect wedding. _

Fred noticed that Sabrina had not moved from her spot and he walked over to her and asked gently, "Sabrina, are you okay?"

Sabrina did not answer him, she just simply stood there for a moment. She needed some time to herself.

"I need some time to myself," she said as she darted back into the spare room she used for her changing room.

Charlie saw Sabrina dart off and he walked over to Fred and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Fred said. "Sabrina said she needed some time to herself."

"Do you know where she went?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know she could be anywhere inside the house," Fred said.

"Her changing room is shut," Charlie said.

Molly came to see what the big commotion was about. "What's going on?" she asked as she looked at her sons.

"To be honest Mum," Fred said. "We are not really sure. We think Sabrina has gotten cold feet."

Understanding dawned on Molly's face and she gently shooed the men from the bridal room. "I'll go check on the bride," she said. "You lot are probably making her more nervous than she already is."

Fred and his brothers nodded and they headed back outside with the others.

Sabrina was checking her reflection in the stand up mirror, adding on the finishing touches. Sabrina's wedding dress was beautiful. It was a simple pure white satin silk and the gown reached all the way down to her feet. Her hair was curled in ringlets around her face. She was debating on whether to stay or run. She did not like big crowds people, and this wedding had many people she didn't know. She was about to turn and Disapparate when Molly came in. She smiled, gently placing a hand on Sabrina's arm.

"Don't worry dear," she said. "You will do fine. Charlie is waiting to take you up the aisle. He will walk you to the front and Fred/George will be waiting there. Then all you have to do is repeat after the priest."

Well when Molly put it like that it made is seem less daunting. Taking a deep breath, Sabrina walked forward, slipping out the door to where Charlie waited for her.

Sabrina shook her head and said, "I can't go through with this. This was never the way I pictured my wedding day without the rest of my family."

"Sabrina," Charlie said gently. "They would want you to go through with the wedding. Your parents and Alice loved George. They always said that you two were made for each other."

Sabrina smiled sadly. "I know," she said as she shook her head. "I was being paranoid."

"It's normal for the bride to get cold feet," Charlie said and Sabrina threw her arms around Charlie and said, "Thanks for everything you have done for me."

Charlie returned the gentle hug and said, "Let's go before George has a Hippiogriff and sends the Calvary after you and then bites my head off for keeping everyone waiting. You two are perfect for each other."

"You really think so, Charlie?" she asked.

"Yes," Charlie said. "I would not have said it if I did not mean it."

Sabrina smiled and said, "Thanks. I needed to hear that."

Charlie hooked his arm through Sabrina's arm and he led her down the aisle.

A collection of great sighs issued from the assembled family that watched as Charlie led his Goddaughter down the aisle. Sabrina glided, with Charlie beaming with pride.

As soon as Sabrina stood beside George, Charlie let her arm go and George held her hand in his.

"Do you, George Weasley, take Sabrina Keira Solo as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the holy man. "To love and to cherish in sickness and health, poor or rich, till death do you part?"

George looked at Sabrina and nodded. "I do."

"Do you, Sabrina Keira Solo, take George Weasley as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the holy man. "To love and to cherish in sickness and health, poor or rich, till death do you part?"

Sabrina looked back at George and nodded. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the man said.

George lifted Sabrina's veil and kissed her on the lips.

When they broke apart the holy man smiled. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. George and Sabrina Weasley."

Fred, Bill, Percy, and Charlie let out a round of applause and then a Shania Twain country song called _From This Moment On_ began to play and George led Sabrina out on the dance floor for their first slow dance.

George wrapped his arm around her waist and Sabrina wrapped her arm around George's waist and held him close as they slow danced to their song.

After they slowed danced Sabrina and all the bridesmaids gathered around to catch the bouquet. Sabrina turned around and then she threw her bouquet up in the air. When she threw them in the air, Hermione was the first person to catch the flowers and then Harry walked over to where Hermione was and then another song began to play.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Hermione said.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and slowed danced with her to the next the song that began to play.

Fin!


End file.
